


Isn't he handsome?

by Thesleeppanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bar, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4016518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesleeppanda/pseuds/Thesleeppanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Está volteando para acá, creo que me ve a mi –Stiles fue el único que no sonrió o no de la forma en la que ellas lo estaban haciendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't he handsome?

-¿Acaso no es guapo? –Stiles llevó el vaso de vidrio con coca cola fingiendo ser alcohol a su boca –Con su barba y esos ojos. Me gustaría verlos de cerca.

-¿Sus ojos? ¿Has visto sus abdominales? –El castaño rodó los ojos.

No había sido su intención ir a parar con esas chicas a ese bar, él solamente quería tomar algo tranquilamente y ellas llegaron con sus faldas cortas y su cara llena de maquillaje. No quería ni imaginar lo que había debajo de todas esas capaz.

-Lo he visto en el gimnasio, ese hombre está para lamerse –Dejó el vaso vacío en la mesa y levantó la vista. A unos cinco metros de ellos estaba el Adonis andante del que hablaban sus acompañantes. Era muy guapo visto desde esa distancia pero Stiles había comprobado en muchas ocasiones que al acercarse las personas atractivas dejaban paso a algo normal o extraño.

-Está volteando para acá, creo que me ve a mi –Stiles fue el único que no sonrió o no de la forma en la que ellas lo estaban haciendo.

-No está mirando a ninguna –Stiles les guiñó un ojo antes de ponerse de pie –Ahora, si me disculpan, yo tenía una cita antes de que llegaran ustedes.

-Claro que no te ve a ti, Stiles, eres hombre –La única rubia de la mesa se acomodó el cabello.

-Gracias al cielo que lo has descubierto, esta mañana por poco y me pongo falda –Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

Gracias a cualquier deidad que haya hecho al chico de la barba y los abdominales, él no era de esos que perdían el atractivo conforme te acercabas, al contrario, parecía incrementarse, sobre todo cuando llevaba colgada esa sonrisa donde mostraba sus blancos dientes. Derek Hale era todo un adonis, cuando no fruncía el ceño y decía ‘’Te quiero en la cama, ahora’’ Entonces era un alfa cabreado al que nadie debería querer hacerle frente.

-Hola, guapo –Saludó mientras colocaba una de sus piernas a cada lado de su cadera, ocupando el reducido espacio entre la mesa y el sofá.

-Buenas noches a ti también, Stiles –La única respuesta del castaño fue mostrarle su dedo medio. Isaac podía ir a pedir gestos educados a la universidad pija en la que lo tenía Derek. Ahí, en medio del bar, con la bebida fría de Derek rozando su pezón izquierdo solamente podía comportarse como lo que era: el novio del alfa de Beacon Hills.  –Jódete.

-Prefiero que lo hagan –Isaac hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver la forma en la que la mano libre y posesiva de Derek se las apañaba para colocarla en el centro del trasero de Stiles y atraerlo a su cuerpo.

-¡Un hotel! –Gritó Erica por encima del sonido de la música.

A Stiles no podía importarle menos el dichoso hotel. La boca de Derek estaba jugando con su barbilla sin dejar de manosear su trasero. Las chicas de la mesa debían estarse llevando el show de su vida al verlo toquetearse con el Adonis andante.

-Te extrañé –Murmuró Stiles sin dejar de repartir besos húmedos por todo el cuello de Derek –Mucho, no sabes.

-Me hago una idea –El humano empezó a moverse su cadera en círculos diminutos que se concentraban en rozar su pene con el de su novio sin dejar de besarlo. Un momento eran sus labios, al siguiente su cuello. Sus dedos largos no podían hacer más que enredarse en su negro cabello y apretar cada vez que los labios del alfa apretaban de más dejando marcas que se irían en la mañana.

El cambio de música fue la señal para detener todo movimiento entre ellos. No querían montar una escena porno en pleno bar, mucho menos sabiendo que varias personas los conocían. Stiles se subió a la mesa procurando mantener las piernas abiertas para que Derek encajara perfectamente entre ellas cuando se pusiera de pie.

-También te extrañé, por cierto –El alfa se acabó su bebida de un trago.

-¿Mucho? –Los ojos de Stiles brillaron en duda e inocencia fingida.

-Demasiado –Stiles seguramente hubiera respondido algo gracioso de no ser por los colmillos filosos que se encajaron en su muslo izquierdo –No tienes idea.

-Pero yo sí –Interrumpió de nuevo Isaac.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo tu ronda? –Preguntó el alfa acariciando con sus palmas abiertas los muslos de su novio. –Ve, ahora.

Stiles sonrió al escucharlo irse, mientras murmuraba algo que le sonó a ‘alfa calentón’ tampoco le importaba.

-Derek –El moreno desvió la vista de la salida para ver a los ojos de su novio –Te quiero. –La sonrisa de antes había sido bastante bonita, pero esa era preciosa porque llegaba hasta sus hermosos ojos, previamente teñidos de lujuria, y reflejaban el ‘yo también’ que nunca decía.

-Te quiero, Stiles –El humano bajó la cabeza lo suficiente para besar su frente, porque además de ser guapo, tener unos abdominales de muerte, unos hombros que ¡Dios, mío! Y ojos preciosos, también tenía complejo de oso de peluche y le gustaban los mimos insignificantes como esos.

 

 


End file.
